Yin and Yang
by SilentNight479er
Summary: This involves Soundwave/Megatron.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Megatron's POV - Cybertron

As the war rages on the planet below, Soundwave and I come to a decision on what to do with our sparklings. We watch Yin and Yang sleep for a little bit before turning to look at one another. Soundwaves amathet optics filled with sorrow as he looks at me. "It's for their own good sweetspark." I pull him into a soft embrace as I say this. "I know, it just hurts. We'd have to hope they stay safe and that we find them again." He lays his head on my chassis and hugs me back.

Before I can say anything, we hear a noise come from one of the sparklings, causing us to look at them. Yin sits there, staring at us with her wide red and blue optics while Yang is slowly waking up. "It's time." I feel Soundwave nod. We end our embrace and walk over to the sparklings. Soundwave picks up Yin while I pick up Yang. Yang stares at me with his wide red optics causing a feeling of sadness to settle in my spark. We carry them out of their room and to the long distance stasis pods.

We stop in front of one and open it, placing both sparklings inside. Yang starts to chirp and reach for us while Yin stares at us, a look of confusion upon her face. I stare at them sadly as Soundwave leans down and kisses their forehelms. "We love you both so much, never forget that." We close the hatch of the pod and launch it, watching it disappear from the sight of the window.

We will meet again little ones, I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Normal"

'**Bond'**

"_Comlink"_

:Bee:

Ciara's POV

"Come on Ciara! Trust me the alley ways are the fastest route to where we want to go." I ran behind Conner, trying to keep up with him as he ran through the maze-like area. "Slow down Conner! I'm not as fast as you." I ran around a corner after my brother, only to crash into his back.

I fell back and landed on my back, causing my already bruised shoulder to hurt. "Ow!" Conner quickly helped me up, letting me see what had made him stop earlier. In front of us were two teens and a giant blue robot. "Wow."

"Wow indeed sis." The robot cursed a bit before bringing her hand up to the side of her head. "Ironhide, I'm in need of some back up." She suddenly transformed into a blue motorcycle, letting the two teens get on. We watched her drive out of the alley and saw a black truck stop at the opening. "Get in you two, I'm sure you have some questions."

Conner and I looked at each other before getting in the back. "Some short cut Conner."

"Okay so I might have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way." I roll my eyes at him before looking straight ahead and begin to fix my beanie and sunglasses. "Where are you taking us?"

"Back to base, we'll explain what's going on there." I lean back in the seat and watch the town turn into desert before Conner shakes my shoulder, my hurt shoulder. I turn and glare at him, only to see him looking ahead. I look ahead and see the side of a mountain open up. Upon entering the "base" as he called it, we get out and look around the room. "I thought there were two?"

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." We look over to a corner of the room and see an orange and white one looking at us. We look at the other kids and see one more than before. This one I know. "I'm Ralph." The Japanese girl ignores him and runs towards a big green robot. "I'm Miko." While she bothers the green, whose name is Bulkhead, I walk over to Ralph and pat him on the head.

He jumps slightly at first before looking at me. "Hi Ciara."

"Hello Ralph." My brother is talking to the black haired boy, who I think is named Jack. "So if your robots, then who made you?" I looked at the grumpy one as he made an exasperated sound. Suddenly, heavy footfalls come from behind us and we turn to look at what's coming, only to see the biggest one of them all. "We are cybernetic organisms from the planet cybertron."

**Mini Timeskip**

Wow … civil war gone way wrong. While this was sinking in, an alarm went off. I quickly cover my ears and feel a wave of anger coming from my brother's end of the bond we share. "My ears!"

"What is that!"

"A proximity alert. It's agent Fowler." Jack turned to look at Optimus. "I thought we were the only ones to know about you?"

"Agent Fowler is our lesion to the outside world. It's probably best if you don't meet him as of now."

As the bot's and Fowler talk, I try to keep Connor's temper under control. Stupid louad noises. '**Connor look at me.' **He glances at me from the corner of his eye and takes a deep breath. '**I'm good now Ciara, no need to worry.'** I nod and focus back on the conversation at hand. "Bulkhead! I needed that!" … Ratchet and I will probably get along great.

"Enough! Military involvement will only result in catastrophic. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime! Under the radar." it's silent for a moment before he continues with a 'or I will' and leaves the base. We come out of hiding. "Pretty big bearings for a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." I go up to the catwalk and stand near Ratchets area, looking at all that he's doing before he smacks the computer he's working at. "Blasted Earth check! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?"

"How is that possible?!"

"It isn't. Another bug! The system is chock-full of them." Arcee looks at Optimus. "If there's any chance Cliff's alive."

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." As the others begin to leave, Miko yells out to Optimus. "Hey! What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Both Miko and Ratchet sigh with disappointment. A green swirly thing suddenly appeared. "Autobots, roll out!" They went through the portal thing and were gone.

"What Just happened?"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Ground Bridge." I look over at Ratchet. "What's a 'ground bridge'?"

"Ugh A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel." Jack then looked at him, as well as Ralph. "You're stuck here."

"On Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes." It's silent for a bit. "But I constructed the Ground Bridge-"

"Wow! Does it work for humans?" Miko, why do you have to be so rude? "Naturally."

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

"Within moments." Suddenly Ratchet's face lit up. "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all five of you." Miko took a challenging step towards him. "Watch it, Ratchet." A look of slight surprise crossed his face before going back to the grumpy look. I chuckle slightly before going back to a neutral expression when he turns towards me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Me? Laugh? Impossible." Both Ralph and Connor start chuckling in response. Miko then turned to me with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey! Aren't you two the Yin and Yang siblings?!" Connor and I both nod. "That suits you actually, you two look like the embodiments of Yin and Yang." Ratchet then started staring at us more closely, before shaking his head and making a dismissive noise. After a little while we all split off to do our own things, I stuck near Ralph tho. "What is this anyway?"

"Broken, don't touch it." I look over and see Miko reaching for something else. "Don't touch that either."

'**Connor! He's a Mom!' **Connor just lets his amusement through and says nothing about it. "So, anything here we can touch?" Before Ratchet could respond, Ralph asked a question. "How come you guys are using human computers?"

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo." He started typing at the computer. "I make modifications as I see fit." Suddenly, a whole lot of error signs appear on the screen. Ratchet sighs in frustration. "I think I can fix that. Ciara, will you help?"

I nod and show him the quickest route. "Reeally?! You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." I smirk as Ralph closes out of the program before we both look at Ratchet. "Now try." He turns back to the screen as the error signs disappear as quickly as they came. He quickly looks back at us.

Suddenly, Primes voice is heard. "Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates Now!" As the others drive through, Optimus transforms and jumps through, narrowly missing the explosion. "Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?" They looked down saddened. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can we come with next time?"

Arcee growled before turning to us. "Look!"

"He-hey, Miko, let's go see what the bots are hiding in their sock drawers." Miko looks unimpressed, but nice save Jack. "Seriously?"

"Arcee, what did you see?"

"Not Cliff. At least Not any more. He was mutated Butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Arcee then fell against a crate. Bumblebee tried to help her up, but she rejected the help. "No. I'm fine! Just dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots who can die?" I feel Connor look at me but I'm too focused on Ratchet and Arcee. "What is this?"

"Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it." Ratchet scraped something off her hand. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now!"

As 'Bee leads Arcee away, Jack gets Optimus' attention. "O-Optimus. I-I hate to bug, but - No bars."

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well, if I don't call my mom like now I'm pretty sure cops will be out looking for me." Optimus got closer to us. "Have you broken a law?"

"A curfew. It's after ten p.m."

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year."

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered it. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead! Accompany Miko home." Miko jumped in excitement. "Awesome! My host parents will freak!"

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curbside duty, got it." Miko sighed in disappointment. "Bumblebee! You'll watch over Raf."

Optimus then looked at Arcee. "Arcee. You'll accompany Jack." Arcee then did a dizzy spell dance. "Ooh, still dizzy."

"You're fine! Says your physician." Arcee sighs in disappointment. "Ratchet-"

"Busy!"

"No Ratchet, you and Ironhide will be in charge of Connor and Ciara." Ratchet and Ironhide looked displeased. "We don't need anyone looking out for us."

"Yeah, especially if they don't want to." Optimus shook his head. "No, you five saftey is of utmost importance. Ratchet will be in charge of Ciara and Ironhide of Connor" Connor and I looked at the two autobots and saw they looked annoyed. I looked away. "We don't need it." Ironhide sighs before transforming, the other three follow suit.

Connor and I get in the back and sit in silence the entire drive. When we got to the house, everything was dark. That is very unusual here. We get out and go to the door, finding a note under a rock.

_Dear Brats,_

_My husband and I will be gone for a couple months on business. We'll send you money for food every week and we'll pay the bills online. Don't destroy our home._

_-Dara Johnson_

I look at Connor, then back at the letter. Connor walks back to Ironhide as I open the door. After walking inside, I lay on the couch and look up at the ceiling. A few minutes later I hear Connor enter the house, as well as another set of footsteps. I look over the back of the couch and see a man dressed in all black with bright blue eyes. He has fluffy black hair, a black mustache, and traces of a beard. I look at Connor with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Ironhide's haloform. After I told him we will be completely alone for a couple of months he turned it on and came with me." I shrug before laying back down. "He can stay either in the guest room or out here, his choice."

'**Ciara-'**

'**I'm fine Connor. It's not the first time our foster parents have done this.' **

Connor sighs before looking back at Ironhide.

**Connors's POV**

I motioned for Ironhide to follow me. When we enter the guest room, I turn back to him. "Okay, listen. Ciara is usually friendly but, because of our foster parents abandoning us again, she's gonna be a little upset for a little while."

"Should I avoid her?" I chuckle. "Only if you plan on abandoning us at a moment's notice." He looked at me confused. "She has abandonment issues. Our parents gave us up and our foster parents always abandons us." He nodded in understanding.

"Welp, I'll see you in the morning." I then left the room and entered the living room. Ciara was sleeping on the couch. I shook my head and went to bed.


End file.
